elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Awakening (Dawnguard)
This is the second quest in the add-on. The first word for a Dragon Shout, Drain Vitality is learned here. Serana, a mysterious woman, is first introduced to the Dragonborn during this quest. Background I've met Isran, the leader of a group of vampire hunters known as the Dawnguard. The Vampires that attacked the Hall of Vigilants may have been after something in a place called Dimhollow Crypt. Isran has asked me to find out what the vampires are looking for. Walkthrough Dimhollow Crypt Upon entering the Dimhollow Crypt, a short dialogue between two vampires about recent events will begin (they mention a Vigilant putting up a courageous, yet doomed fight). Vigilant Tolan will be dead on the floor in front of the large gate. In addition to the vampires are Death Hounds. After defeating them, proceed to the second floor of the tower to the right. A leveled weapon can be found just as the tower is entered along with an Urn and a Chest. At the top of the stairs there is a chain that needs to be pulled to open the large gate into the next chamber. After proceeding through the tunnel will open up to a cavern with a vampire and some skeletons. Another gate sits on the left with a lever to open it. Through this gate an Arcane Enchanter and some soul gems can be found. Proceed north down the steps where a leveled Draugr and a few vampires are engaged in combat. There are four gates now. The one on the right leads to a casket where a Draugr Deathlord will break out from. The one straight ahead leads to a pedestal trap with some potions, the closest one on the left leads to a Master locked chest and the one on the far left leads to the next area. Following the tunnel leads to a large cavern with a lake. Several skeletons will emerge from the water along with a vampire. Proceed to the room at the top of the ramp where more vampires and death hounds can be found. In addition, a few Frostbite Spiders also attack. Proceed through the tunnels into the next chamber with a large iron gate. Through the gate there is a leveled boss Vampire and a wounded Giant Frostbite Spider attacking each other. Open the gate via the lever on the left and kill them both before heading deeper into the cavern. It is advisable to stealth kill the vampire after he kills the spider, or he will revive the spider to fight for him. Dimhollow Cavern Upon entering this chamber, another short conversation will occur between Lokil and Vigilant Adalvald after which Lokil kills him. Proceeding forward past the Gargoyle statues will bring the large cavern into full view. On the lower platform will be the body of Vigilant Adalvald, and a copy of his book - Notes on Dimhollow Crypt, Vol. 3 giving some insight into the structures within the cavern. After defeating Lokil and his thralls, proceed over the bridge onto the large circular platform with a pedestal located in the center. Press the button on the pedestal and then push the braziers into the correct places so that their contents are ablaze. The floor will lower revealing an ancient sarcophagus containing a woman named Serana. After a brief introduction the quest will be complete and the next quest Bloodline will immediately begin. Journal Achievements |trophy = }} Bugs * The entrance to the crypt may not trigger. * The bloodseal button is pressed, but nothing happens. * Serana cannot be spoken with. * The braziers may not move. * No achievements may be awarded. * While sneaking, the vampire in the first large chamber past the gate may tell you to leave and/or issue other warnings even when fully hidden. de:Erwachen ja:Awakening ru:Пробуждение Category:Dawnguard: Main Quests